League of Legends Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 March 2014
11:38 well quinns hair is purple, along with other league champions having some glorious dragon tail hair 11:39 Ironscale best 11:39 classic a shit 11:39 i can never tell if its just armor or actual hair 11:40 its armoured hair ofc 11:40 gotta armor that hair 11:42 i remember when i joined she was practically useless 11:43 iron scale is nice 11:44 speaking of armored hair 11:44 scarlet something poppy 11:44 has twintails armor 11:44 goaa protect your hair if they think they can grab it 11:50 or just 11:51 so much hair you need special armor 11:51 suddenly 11:52 i must 11:53 http://31.media.tumblr.com/b88ebf64924ec9dcab2016613d77a52b/tumblr_n2chvfVHW81s5884yo1_1280.jpg 11:54 velkoz has eyes on his eye? 11:54 eyeception 11:55 uh 11:55 does he? 11:55 oh 11:55 that link 12:00 I really wish Velkoz had grab move 12:00 would play 24/7 12:01 his ult is bs for low range adcs ;c 12:02 you can always run around 12:02 if a lines turns in a shape of circle 12:02 movement is slowest at the center 12:02 so get on him 12:02 and run in circles 12:03 doo it 12:04 true.. 12:05 but then you get behind him 12:05 great 12:05 his ult won't kill you 12:05 but the rest of his team will 12:05 kat is the best vel koz killer 12:05 shunpo is literally "damage + get away from that ult" 12:06 http://31.media.tumblr.com/7148ec2f60a52e866aff68367026010f/tumblr_n1tii2R8Rx1sifwfao1_400.gif 12:06 bet that lucian was mad 12:09 also, lol at this bug i'm experiencing 12:09 what bug? 12:13 i had a bug where i went valor and used ghostblade as quinn on the inhibitor and it shot arrows out of valors talons instead of his attacks 12:13 it would only work on inhibs too 12:13 not a lol bug 12:13 one on minecraft 12:13 question, how do you force yourself to play survivial 12:13 i never can 12:14 make survival map 12:14 pretend that you're a plant 12:14 play said map 12:14 wat 12:14 well, idk 12:14 i can't stand vanilla survival 12:14 there's like nothing to do 12:14 i play with mods! 12:16 are there sunflowers in MC yet 12:16 yes 12:16 yep 12:16 they were added a while ago 12:16 hard to find, though 12:17 i've never really used em myself since i play one version late usually 12:18 :( 12:18 couldn't find some a while ago 12:18 even made Yuuka skin for it 12:18 lol 12:19 you can wear sunflowers? 12:21 no? 12:22 never heard of wearing flower in MC 12:22 well why's it important that you found some for your skin? 12:23 it's a character that has a garden called 12:23 "Garden of Sun" 12:23 shit's full of sunflowers 12:24 http://i.imgur.com/HcD6wFj.png 12:24 I made dis 12:25 ah 12:29 i can't get chemistry question right 12:29 554.2 mL of a 0.25 M solution of ammonia is mixed with 554.2 mL of a 0.25 M solution of HBr. What is the pH of the resulting solution of NH4Br? (Kb for NH3 equals 1.8 × 10-5) 12:29 help 12:30 400 of Kb is less than the initial concentration, so I assumed no variation in initial concentration 12:30 and then I took the -log of H+ concentration 12:30 is not the answer 12:30 If I weren't about to fall asleep, I could give you an answer 12:30 also tried using quadratic equation instead of using the assumption method. 12:30 do it hex 12:31 help me 12:31 ..im doing credit recovery of chemistry because i failed it 12:31 dont remind me of the harsh reality i have to go rhough ;~; 12:31 making meth? 12:32 <_< 12:32 nah son' 12:32 you can't make meth with hydrobromic acid and ammonia 12:32 ^ 12:33 Not YET 12:33 I will find a way 12:33 you could try drinking it 12:33 and see if that does anything 12:33 been a while since i did chemistry 12:33 what does a 1 molar solution mean? 12:33 hydrobro? 12:33 hmm... 12:34 I think it means one mole per liter 12:34 gets all the ladies wet 12:34 i got nothing. 12:34 but now i have "brotomic bomb" on my head... 12:35 lol 12:35 hydro bro 12:35 i dont remember how to do this kind of question 12:35 urgh 12:35 uh 12:35 1 molar 12:35 1 mole / 1 Liter 12:35 since the volume doubles when you mix em 12:35 damn your chemistry 12:35 Yeah I can't think of anything 12:35 concentration is .125 M 12:35 alright 12:36 and to get pH, you gotta -log it 12:36 fucken bro-bombs 12:36 ain't workin 12:36 All my brain says it that there's exactly the same amount of OH as there is that NH4Br-whatever 12:36 how can there be? 12:36 ohhh 12:36 i dont see any hydroxi groups in either substance 12:36 i forgot 12:36 what i needed to do 12:36 damn 12:36 What 12:37 wait 12:37 it doesn't work 12:37 (fp) 12:37 Yo Shaw, water 12:37 water is -OH AND H+ ions. 12:37 its just a buffer 12:37 hence the pH of water is 7 12:38 no actually, those two statements arent related 12:38 that has absolutely nothing to do with the question 12:38 They are kinda 12:38 i know 12:38 also, they aren't buffers if the solvent is water <_< 12:39 But if there is the same amount of ammoni... 12:39 Oh. Right. 12:39 That other thing has hydrogen in it too 12:40 Goddamnit I should know how to do this I just did a gigantic test about this couple of days ago 12:40 i'm guessing NH4Br would split into NH4+ and Br- when in water 12:40 the point of it is ammonia reacting with H+ 12:40 nooo 12:40 it's HBr and NH3 12:40 and then it's asking what the pH is after you mix those 12:41 and im saying they react to form NH4+ and Br- ions 12:41 yes 12:41 or in a sense NH3 and H+ and Br- ions 12:41 I see no reaction that would cause either H+ or OH- 12:41 reaction is a bad word for it 12:41 Probably because I'm tired 12:41 wrong, even 12:41 Well yeah 12:42 Ionization or whatever 12:42 well, it's a covalent coordinate bond 12:42 so it is a reaction 12:42 it's not ionic 12:42 Not familiar with chemistry vocabulary 12:42 although unstable 12:42 urgo 12:42 ouwpwfwf 12:43 did you try answering it with the conc of H+ equal to 1.25M? 12:43 because as far as I can see it's a 1:1 ratio with NH4Br 12:43 sry 0.125M 12:43 i did 12:43 I was thinking the same thing 12:43 volume doubles, so concentration is half 12:44 Uhh... 12:44 Both values are doubled 12:44 no 12:44 No wait 12:44 Uhh 12:44 you drunk? 12:44 remember that they form one compound 12:44 Yeah yeah 12:45 Remembered that when I sent that message 12:45 happens to me all the time 12:45 so 1108.4mL solution 12:45 with 0.125M conc H+ 12:45 yes 12:46 just bear with me 12:46 k 12:46 Dys, drop me some mad beats, yo 12:46 so 0.13855m/l H+ 12:47 urgh 12:47 moles 12:47 but yes 12:47 reactions can be done in concentration form if it's in 1 solution 12:47 stoichiometry* 12:48 i know that word... 12:48 i know it.... 12:48 <_< 12:48 ... buuuuut i've forgotten it 12:48 Hi Mercedes 12:48 welcome to chemistry 1110 12:49 more like 6.02x10^28 12:49 nowait 12:49 28? 12:49 Didn't that just mean measuring in chemistry 12:49 hola que tal 12:49 what 12:49 he means wassup 12:49 sorry i meant 23 xP 12:49 de que hablan 12:49 more accurately, hello what's up 12:49 de donde son 12:49 I think that's not included in the pH scale 12:49 we speak english here 12:50 estoy en Estados Unidos? 12:50 is that the right word 12:50 idk 12:50 i dun spansih 12:50 pH scale? 12:50 however, stray is trying to learn spanish 12:50 he's not here right now 12:50 that's avogadro's number Hex :P 12:50 stray a shit 12:50 but I'm sure he's like talking to you 12:50 he'd* 12:50 he'd* 12:50 ? 12:50 ye 12:50 nija 12:50 Like I said, tired as f*ck 12:50 fk u 12:50 u azn 12:51 ngh 12:51 no saben español ? 12:51 this question is so simple, but i can't get it for some reason 12:51 ninguen habla espanol aqui 12:51 get out 12:51 Well, if the question is simple 12:51 My guess is that your mistake is simple too 12:52 I don't even know what the heck I'm talking about 12:52 Bye 12:52 you leavin? 12:52 bye 12:53 why do you fail me, ISK 12:53 what nystus 12:53 figure it out 12:53 no 12:53 do it 12:53 no 12:53 fagit 12:54 if only it were that simple 12:55 me being a fagit? 12:55 pH is negative log of concentration of H+ ions, right? 12:55 yes 12:55 sanity check 12:55 I saw that in sec5 12:55 forgot it 12:56 well, apparently the concentration isnt as simple as halving the conc of NH3 and HBr :P 12:56 ir#1 12:56 i dont think it should have a pH as low as less than 1 12:57 i thought that was wrong too, but 12:57 not sure what happens really 12:57 ; -; 12:57 let's try smth else then 12:57 NH3 has molecular mass of 17 12:57 HBr is what 12:58 ehh 12:58 80 12:58 ye 12:58 80 12:59 so total mass of NH4Br is 97 12:59 or 97g/mol 12:59 i should be saying :P 12:59 gah 12:59 lost my train of thought already 01:00 The Teh is a spy! 01:00 pretty sure you don't need to know molecular mass 01:00 idk where else to go 01:01 kick teh spy 01:01 I cannot 01:02 I would if I could 01:02 Teh 01:02 make me crat 01:02 yeah, make me crat 01:02 no me 01:02 like i said, me 01:02 urgh 01:02 i guess this is gonna take a while 01:02 don't listen to him 01:02 he's just a figment of your imagination 01:03 ISK, just combin bleach and ammonia 01:04 GOD GIVETH KNOWLEDGE TO THEE OF THIS 01:04 MEANS YOU MUST USETH 01:04 i feed you bleach for 3 years 01:04 get outa here 01:04 Teh, kick yerself 01:04 did someone need chemistry halp? 01:04 Two Tehs? 01:04 i did 01:05 THE WORLD CAN BARELY HANDLE ONE 01:05 Still need it? 01:05 ye 01:05 lemme check log 01:05 554.2 mL of a 0.25 M solution of ammonia is mixed with 554.2 mL of a 0.25 M solution of HBr. What is the pH of the resulting solution of NH4Br? (Kb for NH3 equals 1.8 × 10-5) 01:05 no teh 01:05 Ah ok 01:05 just read this 01:05 Izkael, do you know relative strengths of acids/bases? 01:05 uh 01:05 what 01:06 Kb is there 01:06 also i guess not 01:06 if that is needed to solve that 01:06 NH3 is a weak base, and HBr is a strong acid 01:06 yes 01:06 i know that part 01:06 This tells you that the HBr will neutralize all of the NH3 01:06 really 01:06 whereas adding NH3 to HBr would not neutralize all of it 01:07 we already figured the end solution would be acid 01:07 you end up with surplus H+ ions 01:07 if HBr would neutralize all of the NH3 01:07 react with all of it* 01:07 my mistake. 01:07 there would be only the originally occurring H+ 01:07 as in 01:07 self ionization of water 01:08 answer sure as hell isn't 7 01:09 he's been given the volume of the solution and the beginning molarity of each compound 01:09 which is 554.2mL 01:09 and 0.25M 01:09 why does this place feel so serene? 01:10 H+ and NH4Br are at a 1:1 ratio 01:10 HBr * 01:10 oh wait 01:10 uhh 01:10 but the answer doesn't seem to be simply -log(0.125) 01:10 that gives a pH of less than one 01:10 and it's not THAT acidic 01:10 one moment 01:10 it's one of the strong acids 01:10 i think it could be possible 01:10 izk 01:10 very few things go below 1 01:11 ok 01:11 fewww 01:11 So total H+ should be .5542 * .25 01:11 fluoroantimonic acid being one of them 01:11 yes 01:11 concentration of OH should be sqrt(.25 * Kb) 01:12 uh 01:12 this'd be easier on me if i remembered what the K isfor 01:12 grr 01:12 equilibrium constant 01:12 i remember Kw is like water something 01:12 that's about it 01:13 wait what? 01:13 it is? 01:13 i thought it was different from that 01:13 product of concentrations of products / product of concentration of reactants 01:13 actually 01:13 concentration of H+ should still be .25 01:13 izk 01:13 oh? 01:13 huh 01:14 y r u doing things I forgot all about? 01:14 so I'm getting OH- concentration to be .00212M 01:14 cause 01:14 school 01:15 you mean in the HBr solution separately 01:15 or the combination 01:15 combination 01:15 I think 01:15 OH- concentration would be 8 E -14 wouldn't it? 01:15 chemistry is actually my weakest science :S 01:15 i dont see how that is relevant 01:15 (fp) 01:16 we're only trying to work out the pH of the NH4Br end solution 01:16 H+ OH- = 1 E -14 = Kw 01:16 hi lions 01:16 are you good at chemistry 01:16 no 01:16 me needy helpy 01:16 damn 01:16 find a friend 01:16 weakest science for me 01:16 :| 01:16 who is better at chem 01:16 than you 01:16 lol 01:16 / us 01:16 biology was my weakest science 01:16 to be honest 01:17 its why i dropped it at A-level 01:17 a lot of retards in my class 01:17 and i don't have many friends 01:17 Use your school's resources 01:17 make friends 01:17 find a smart d00d and suck the brains out of them with a straw 01:17 only chemistry you need is one that involves explosives and toxic gas 01:18 and meth. 01:18 make magic crystals 01:19 oh wait, Lions is alive 01:20 http://i.imgur.com/UgaKfZM.jpg 01:21 yes, that was yesterday's dream 01:21 oh 01:21 some dreams you have 01:21 it's better than the guro reams i sometimes get 01:21 wait a sec. 01:22 i wish i'd remember my dreams 01:22 are we assuming standard conditions for the reaction? 01:22 25 degree celsius 01:22 1 atm 01:22 yes 01:22 bah 01:22 my most vivid dreams were from a mix of antipsychotics and antidepressants 01:22 http://i.imgur.com/9XrBc.png 01:22 chemistry in action 01:23 equal amounts of good and "oh god kill me now" 01:23 hey izk try this 01:23 http://www.chemicalforums.com/index.php?topic=31193.0 01:23 http://i.imgur.com/8PHMy.jpg 01:24 /b/ gives best cooking and chemistry advice 01:25 i dont know whether to be amused or horrified 01:29 are people that stupid 01:29 yes 01:30 yes they are 01:31 by the sounds of it the person who fell for it wasnt very old 01:32 wot 01:32 dys was here 01:32 i asked Dys for mad beats and got ignored 01:32 i sad 01:32 that's too bad 01:34 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZD3ELimd5Zk 01:34 that'S 01:35 so wrong 01:35 have you seen a gorillaz music video before 01:35 no 01:36 not sure I want to 01:36 well, that's their artstyle 01:40 licks hasn't watch Gorillaz vids? 01:40 god damn, man 01:40 FUCK IS WRONG WITH YYOOUUUUUUU 01:41 many things 01:41 nystus, most of the people on this wiki grew up in late '00s 01:41 eeeeeeeeeeh 01:41 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LoQYw49saqc 01:41 what's the growing up period? 01:42 age range 01:42 Gorrillaz hit their peak in early '00s 01:42 so probably people in their 20s? 01:43 *le gasp* 01:43 Skrillex is pretty listenable when the ear rape is tuned down 01:43 nystus can't be 20 01:43 Tech says i'm 40 01:44 that's irrelevant 01:44 it came from tech 01:44 buh wuh muh 01:44 20s being minimum 01:44 http://youtu.be/LoQYw49saqc 01:45 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pw8PpYBiDsc 01:46 wait, i linked same vid 01:46 durr 01:50 I feel like I've already heard the clint one 01:50 might be dejavu 01:50 idk 01:52 alright 01:52 teh was right 01:52 for the first time 01:52 woohoo 01:53 naaaaah 01:53 nah 01:53 they react 100% to form NH4+ 01:53 and then i have to consider the dissociation of NH4+ 01:53 not the basic reaction of NH3 01:53 i learned that from my friend who asked it on internet 01:53 o, internet 01:54 http://simg.gelbooru.com//images/808/5e176df70200cbb2395d9d912f9d5559.gif 01:55 why 01:55 teh 01:55 come lol 01:55 why you teh 01:55 why not me teh 01:55 i love psg 01:56 i haven't watched the full thing yet 01:56 watched like 2 episodes 01:56 its amazing 01:56 well..it is to me 01:56 you disappoint me, ISK 01:56 AGAIN 01:56 maybe izk is a demon 01:56 u 2 izk 01:56 and wut 01:56 wait, what does that make me 01:57 not nystus 01:57 garterbelt? 01:57 attracted to 10 year old boys? 01:57 not really 01:58 oh 01:58 seriously though, watch the whole thing 01:58 so nobody's up except ilkcs 01:58 okay 01:58 why are you up, licks 01:59 because I'm not down 02:05 yay, double the cookie again 02:06 you 02:06 stop avoiding me 02:08 me? 02:08 what is it teddy? 02:09 http://dota2.gamepedia.com/Divine_Rapier 02:09 calculimacate effffshnsee of this 02:09 it's somewhere around 29% 02:09 okay. 02:10 http://dota2.gamepedia.com/Iron_Branch 02:10 this? 02:10 brb, gama 02:11 i'll fucken omega you 02:11 i like cookies 02:12 this is about cost efficieny and why they are 'not' important, right 02:13 dooo eeeeeeet 02:13 i like 3 musketeers 02:15 still in game 02:17 Hello peeps 02:24 any one a live ? 02:24 n o 02:25 lol :D 02:25 what server ? 02:28 im alive! 02:28 ... if it means anything 02:29 it don't, Shawon 02:29 it don't. 02:29 k 02:29 *goes back to lurking* 02:29 im here :< 02:29 always 02:29 okay, i'm done 02:29 so what do you want to discuss about teddy 02:30 wut is always here 02:30 watching you 02:30 secretly 02:30 even when it looks like she is gone 02:30 hey shaw 02:30 muahaha 02:30 ohai. 02:30 im secretly teh 02:30 i thought i was here since before you even came in tho 02:31 and cookie shows his muscle for once 02:31 lol 02:31 Any champion who has 'no' as a quote? 02:31 no 02:31 well 02:31 teddy, are you there? 02:31 worth tho 02:31 not as just that word at least 02:32 teddy....oh well. Whenever he shows up, someone call me 02:33 Teh abusin' womyn 02:33 lynch him 02:33 I'll abuse you. 02:33 you already did 02:33 screencap for good measure 02:33 oh, you're on teddy. so what is it about these item did you want to talk about 02:33 remind me who teddy is 02:33 oh, its teh 02:34 no, teddy is nystus 02:34 cookie is teh 02:34 no 02:34 I am Teh 02:34 you're funny cookie 02:34 hahah 02:34 hahaha 02:35 but teddy, what is it about those items 02:35 http://hydra-media.cursecdn.com/dota2.gamepedia.com/1/1b/Terr_levelup_04.mp3 02:36 random guess, i say Iron Branch is around .... 400% even though i have no idea what each stat's gold value 02:37 teddy? i thought you wanted to talk 02:38 if we don't start talking soon, I'm going to leave 02:38 how on earth did you get 400% 02:38 i assume the gold value of strenght, Agility, and Intelligence around 80g 02:39 but that was just made up numbers since i have no idea what they are 02:39 hmmm. actually, it looks like i could just say they are all 50 02:40 300% then? 02:41 Iron Branch gives 19 HP, 0.03 HP/s, 1 AS, 0.14 armor, 13 MP, 0.04 MP/s, 1 damage 02:42 okay 02:43 hi izk 02:44 helllo 02:44 izk, get teddy to start talking to me 02:45 hi kitty 02:45 I 02:45 hello clars 02:45 I'll give you a hint 02:45 Strength, Intelligence and Agility do not have the same value 02:47 okay. do you mind tellling me what they are then 02:47 I'm not going to because gold efficiency is not important enough for me to know 02:48 okay. anyways, i doubt the specific is needed since this isn't what the ...so call reason why teddy even called me 02:49 mew mew~ 02:49 moo moo? 02:49 since teddy is afk, i'll be back in an hour 02:49 later everyoone 02:49 bye 02:50 *get into aram* 02:50 *gets ww* 02:50 *rerolls* 02:50 *gets shen* 02:50 FUUUU- 02:50 yo 02:50 *somebody quits* 02:50 shen so stronk 02:50 YESSSSS 02:50 shen is super strong in ara, 02:50 m 02:50 how is it random if you can reroll 02:50 twice, at that 02:50 AND switch 02:51 do you waste your rerolls if someone quits? 02:51 implying rerolling makes it not random 02:51 no 02:51 they are refunded 02:51 how is it random if it picks from available champs instead of all champs 02:51 its randomly out of your available champs 02:51 durr 02:52 maximum 10% chance of getting what you want without rerolling 02:52 and kitty, im tired of playing shen on aram 02:52 can be much higher if you reroll 02:52 depending on what your team and the enemy team already have 02:52 but then there's the chance of having the champ you want to play on free week 02:53 and if you have such a high chance, you probably don't have runes/masteries 02:56 so going by that logic 02:56 adding, let's say... 02:56 100 rerolls still makes it random 02:57 Shawon be trippin' bad balls 03:00 reroll is basically like removing a random champion from your champ pool 03:00 if you have as many rerolls as you have champions, then that's a problem 03:01 1 repick i can get 03:01 but 3 AND allowing to switch? 03:01 but only having 2 means you can remove at best a random 20% of your champions from the champ pool 03:01 the fuck 03:01 wait, was it 2 or 3 03:01 2 rerolls 03:01 right 03:02 i can't call it ARAM because it's neither random nor mid 03:02 at best, 2 rerolls+4 teammates 03:03 leaves you with 25% chance of getting what you want 03:03 4 teammates that can also have rerolls 03:03 and then picking is biased towards champions not on the enemy team 03:03 so if the enemy team has 3 of the remaining champions 03:04 of your 4 03:04 you are very likely to get that one last champion 03:04 I agree that the probability of getting what you want is much higher than what the old aram had 03:05 i feel like since aram is a not-tryhard mode 03:05 why not let people try out all champions there 03:05 just up to random chance 03:06 maybe make it so the newer champion needs to be at least 2 weeks old before he gets added to the pool 03:06 to prevent people trying to try him/her out early 03:07 and out of the 150~ or so games I've played, I've gotten nidalee in maybe 2% of my games 03:10 optimal play 03:11 is to bully the other four team members into rerolling 03:11 then trading with you 03:11 then you can play nidalee about 40% of the time 03:12 no 03:12 I just stabbed myself with a pen 03:12 nidalee should be permabanned on aram 03:12 she's a fucking nightmare 03:12 http://www.picturesnew.com/media/images/genius-photo.png 03:12 im not talking to you 03:13 that is a horrible vector render 03:13 why 03:14 someone obviously clicked the 'image trace' button on adobe illustrator 03:14 but i guess its there for a reason 03:15 I just linked the first image I found 03:15 nah its fine 03:15 its just me nitpicking 03:16 I didn't ask you if it was fine or not 03:17 SHH im a person who has an issue with saying sorry too much 03:19 stop harassin' womyn, licks 03:21 hi 03:21 okay, i'm back 03:21 teddy, you still want to actually talk about this or not? 03:21 hiya garen 03:22 lol 03:22 i guess not. 03:23 i just played a 1/10/15 trynda without people trashtalking me 03:23 awww, that's so great to hear garen 03:24 Not sure if sarcastic...................... 03:24 hi izk 03:24 hi 03:24 anyway 03:25 a losing game where everyone enjoys is a fun game 03:25 i wish i could have a team where i lose and people dont trashtalk me 03:25 ^what she said 03:25 the fuck kinda masochist you be 03:26 the not one 03:26 LOSING 03:26 FUN 03:26 we won 03:26 well, actually won 03:26 cause i begged their carry to surrender 03:26 they did 03:27 lawl 03:28 hi oj 03:28 allo 03:26 the not one 03:26 LOSING 03:26 FUN 03:26 we won 03:26 well, actually won 03:26 cause i begged their carry to surrender 03:26 they did 03:27 lawl 03:28 hi oj 03:28 allo 03:45 http://24.media.tumblr.com/8b12525c3a09923370ebff4e2041cccc/tumblr_n2h35u0j0l1r9wko3o1_1280.png 03:45 welp. 03:55 anyone here capable of rating website shadiness 03:57 maybe 03:58 http://3dsemulator.suchcheat.com/ 03:58 i'm not even gonna click that 03:59 so it's "candy in a white van" level of shady 04:00 why do you even need a 3DS emulator 04:00 fuck's the difference from regular DS 04:01 APART FROM THREEEE-DEEEE 04:01 3ds graphic is more advance 04:01 a ds cant run game like fe awakening 04:02 so technically superior with exclusives 04:02 i see 04:02 a lot better 04:03 nystus, get me a new laptop 04:03 lick my balls 04:03 k 04:03 * Ilkcs nystus 04:05 stahp 04:06 but I want new laptop 04:07 you're that desperate 04:07 lawl 04:07 your laptop must be very crappy 04:08 it's a core 2 duo beast meng 04:08 hang on 04:08 upon hitting level 7 on HotS, you get a free hero? 04:10 it says "free to play hero" 04:10 the balls does that mean 04:10 oh wait, it just unlocks a f2p slot 04:10 is this even blizzarD? 04:11 god dammit butters 04:12 im not nice 04:12 im evil 04:12 muahahhaa 04:13 then give laptop 04:14 nevar 04:14 did anyone else experience major lag a couple hours ago... 04:15 are you on NA 04:15 because there are in-client announcements, y'know 04:16 yes I just wanted to know if anyone else lagged 04:16 well the announcement is made for a reason 04:16 also 04:16 you're asking a tiny, fragmented "community" 04:16 lol 2014 03 16